itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Gets a New Member
"The Gang Gets a New Member" is the eighth episode of the sixth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis A blast from the past prompts the guys to expand membership and Dee to re-consider her future. Recap 11:30 AM, On a Monday, Philadelphia, PA At the bar Charlie is doing a butt dance while the gang laugh and say how much they love it and sing: Butt Butt Butt'' Open up the time capsule Butt Butt Butt Time capsule, time capsule Butt Butt Butt ''Time capsule Frank enters the bar and asks what is the time capsule. The gang explain they put things in a time capsule that they thought would be valuable one day and buried it 10 years ago. The capsule is opened and they discover a Gregg Jefferies baseball card, Korn CD and a copy of Cider House Rules on laser disc. Dee finds a letter to her future self asking 'How's Hollywood?' the letter comes with a cheque for her old high school drama teacher Dr Larry Meyers for $1 million as a thank you for his inspiration. Dee becomes worked up and leaves the bar. Charlie finds an old picture in the capsule of 'The Gang' written on it which consists on Mac, Charlie, Dennis & Schmitty. Schmitty was a member of the gang a long time ago, Charlie explains Schmitty wasn't a good fit and got on his nerves but Mac and Dennis really liked him. Schmitty left the gang because Charlie gave Mac and Dennis an ultimatum (choose him or Schmitty) they pushed Schmitty out of a moving car and yelled 'YOU'RE OUT OF THE GANG!'. Frank suggests calling Schmitty up to apologise and see what he is up to, Charlie is reluctant. Mac, Dennis, Frank and Charlie knock on Schmitty's door, he teases Charlie for being small and putting on some weight. They apologise to Schmitty for icing him out and ask him to be part of the gang again. Schmitty forgives them and accepts. Dee visits Dr Larry Myers at her old high school, he says to her it is far too late for her to act now but maybe she could teach the children to inspire them. Dr Myers continues to sew his sock. Back at Paddy's the men are drinking beers with Schmitty, Charlie tries to make fun of him by calling him lame for living with him mom. Schmitty says she has Multiple Sclerosis so he moved in to take care of her. Schmitty teases charlie for living and sharing a bed with Frank and remembers being roommates with Charlie and refusing to play Night Crawlers with him. Charlie tries to change the subject by doing the butt dance and no one finds it funny anymore, Schmitty tries to do his version of the butt dance and the gang find it hilarious making Charlie feel inadequate. Charlie then calls Mac and Dennis into the office where he gives them the same ultimatum - him or Schmitty, they both decide to choose Schmitty this time. Charlie is out of the gang and leaves Paddy's. Back at Dee's old high school she begins teaching her first drama class where none of the kids listen to her. Charlie enters the classroom and asks to hang out with Dee, she refuses and tells him to empty trash and clean toilets. The Gang meet up for lunch to make Schmitty an official member by giving him a sterling silver single leaf clover ring to match the rest of the gang- when they put their rings together it makes a 4 leaf clover. Schmitty is annoyed with Dennis for ordering everyone's meals and suggests they should order what they want. Dennis says he has the best palate and should do things his way. Schmitty declines and orders a linguine, mac asks for fries, frank says he hates the restaurant. Charlie applies for a job as a substitute janitor at the high school and brings a picture of Bruce Jenner as his resume to 'represent the standard of excellence' hes hoping to bring to the position. Principle Brian McIntyre hires Charlie as he has never met someone who is so passionate about joining their custodial staff. Charlie repeatedly asks to eat his eraser because it smells of grapes. 3pm- At the bar Dennis, Mac and Frank lay out a red carpet and a ceremonial seat for Schmitty for the final phase of his initiation. They begin by playing monk music with a techno beat, Mac attempts to do a sweet roundhouse kick to a bell - he misses repeatedly- Schmitty does the kick first time. The gang are furious with this and lure Schmitty into the car by telling him they are going on a hot air balloon ride. Dennis screams 'NOW FRANK!' Frank attempts to push Schmitty out of the moving car but fails, Dennis pulls over and tells Schmitty he is out of the gang. Dee enters the classroom with books and a keyboard, and tells the class they are going to do the musical 'Frankenstein'. Dee acts the part of Frankenstein's Monster. Dr Myers acts the part of Dr. Frankenstein and runs on to the stage and slips on the heavily waxed stage and breaks his hip. Charlie is seen waxing the school corridors, Mac, Dennis & Frank enter nearly slipping on the floors and ask Charlie for forgiveness and want him to be part of the gang again, they offer him the clover ring. Charlie refuses and says he's a janitor now and walks away waxing the floors..... to be continued... Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Special Guest Star * Rene Auberjonois as Dr. Larry Meyers * Dave Foley as Principal MacIntyre Guest Starring * Jason Sudeikis as Schmitty Co-Starring * Ray! Auxais as Tyrone * Johnny Pemberton as Craig * Lauren Whitney Pennington as Lisa * Susan Moses as Schmitty's Mom Trivia * Jason Sudeikis co-stars with Charlie Day in the movies Going the Distance, Horrible Bosses and Horrible Bosses 2, as well as an episode of Saturday Night Live which Charlie hosted (s37e05). * "Sadeness (Part I)" by Enigma plays during Schmitty's initiation ceremony. * Though this is not officially a two-part episode, storylines begun on this episode are resolved in the next episode, "Dee Reynolds: Shaping America's Youth". * When Dr. Myers says "A teacher is born", He is not wearing glasses... then they cut to a different angle where he is wearing glasses. * When Charlie tosses the ring back to Mac, he supposedly catches it and is holding it. However, when Charlie turns and begins to walk away, you can see the ring is on the ground behind Mac's feet. Quotes : : Where is the teacher that I knew? Where is that inspirational man? :Dr. Larry Meyers: My enthusiasm in those days was fueled entirely by the alcohol. Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Monday Category:Episodes at 11:30 am